Seddie Shuffle 2
by apparox148
Summary: This is part two of my iPod Shuffle thing. Instead of 10 songs I did 11. I'm not tagging anyone unless you want to be tagged. Enjoy! And yes, this was at firts combined with the first one but then I decided to not combine it.


**A/N: Here are eleven more. I put in an extra one. Playlist: Zombies Ate My Neighbor-Single File, Shake It-Metro Station, Stop and Stare-OneRepublic, She's in Love-The Little Mermaid(Broadway version), With You-Chris Brown, No One-Alicia Keys, Smile in Your Sleep-Silverstein, Yahh-Soulja Boy, I Want You to Want Me-Dwight Yoakam version, Kiss Me-Sixpence None the Richer, The Promise-New Found Glory**

_1.Zombies Ate My Neighbor-Single File_

"Hey Sam. How are you?" I turn to see who the voice is coming from and am surprised to see Freddie smiling at me in a strange way. _I've see that look somewhere…_

"Oh hey Freddork. What's up?" He giggles. GIGGLES! Not even chuckles like a normal boy but giggles like a girl and answers, "Oh nothing. I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me to Groovy Smoothie."

I look up at him and see him looking at me expectantly. "Hmm. Well, I don't know..."

"My treat of cou-"

"Alright! I'm in!" He smiled like a fool. "But please stop smiling so much. It's really freaking me out." He immediately puts on a serious face. _Strange. He's only like this around Carly. What's wrong with him? Oh no. It can't be! Why didn't I figure it out sooner! He's secretly dating Carly and he's going to tell me over a smoothie! Whoa. That's intense._

We get to our booth and I look around the whole place for Carly but I can't seem to find her anywhere. "Alright Freddo. Where is she?" He gives me a confused expression so I continue on. "Come on. I already know you're secretly dating Carly. Where is she?"

"Secretly dating-WHAT!?" This time he chuckles like a good boy should. _Thank God! I couldn't stand that giggle anymore!_ "I'm on to someone else now."

"Oh." _Well now what? This is strange._ He chuckles once more. "It's you! You're the one! How could you think I was dating Carly?"

Now it was time for me to laugh. "Oh. Awkward."

_2. Shake It-Metro Station_

"Sam-huff-Sam!" I turn around and what do I see? An out of breath and sweaty Freddie who is clutching his chest. _Yum! I'm being sarcastic people!_

"What can I do for you Wheezer?" He gives me a look and seems like he's about to make a comeback but he just shuts his mouth and shakes his head. _Must really want something._

He opens his mouth again. "I need you to teach me how to dance so that I can impress Carly at the next dance. "

"No way in the world." I'm about to close the door on him but he says something that catches my full attention.

"I have ham!"

"What do you need to know?" He gives me a slightly nervous smile that tells me he knows nothing about dancing. I sigh and say, "Come in" He enters and we go to my room.

"Chapter one. Party songs. These songs are extremely easy because if you forget the steps the person next to you is doing the exact same thing." I show him a few of the dances, mainly the Electric Slide and Cotton Eyed Joe. After that we continued until it was almost dark out. "And just remember, Sir Dance-a-Not, if I do it like this you do it like that. And don't forget to just shake it."

_3. Stop and Stare-OneRepublic_

Senior year is finally here. And along with that, the prom. Carly and Jake are going together and since Sam and I don't have dates, we decided to go together. As friends.

As I'm waiting on her couch for her to finish getting ready, I remember the days when we first started high school. Carly and Jake got together in the beginning of freshman year, which basically just left me and Sam for the rest of these four years. We got closer, became better friends, and, dare I say it, I began to have feelings for her. And not just the disgusted feeling I get when I see her gobble down ribs. I've always been too scared to tell her I felt this way about her because I was sure she didn't feel the same way.

I got cut off from my thoughts because I can hear her coming down the steps. I get up and look at her. She is wearing a beautiful black and red dress that suits her well. Before I can stop myself, I say, "Oh my God. I love it. I love you in it. Man. I just love you. You are just too beautiful." She blushes like crazy and says, "I love you too. You are so handsome." I would have kissed her then and there, but I didn't want to ruin her make-up. I decided to just stare at her until the limo came.

_4. She's in Love-The Little Mermaid(The Broadway Version)_

"Hey Carly. What's up with Sam?" Spencer asked me one afternoon before iCarly started.

"I don't know. She's been daydreaming an awful lot lately and smiling a lot. That's not normal Sam behavior."  
"Yea I know. I think I even heard her giggling before!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah!"

"Whoa. That's strange." I look over at my friend who is sitting on the couch daydreaming. "What is that on her face? Is that…MAKE-UP!?"

"Since when does she wear that?"

"Only when she's trying to impress someone." I state nonchalantly before realizing what I just said. Spencer and I look at each other with wide eyes and both exclaim. "She's in love!"

_5. With You-Chris Brown_

"Hey Sam, it's me Freddie. I just arrived in England a few hours ago and I'm already missing you guys. And yes, even my mom. Hopefully the schooling here will be great and I can return to iCarly as an even greater tech producer than before. Until then, I don't know, try not to get anyone better than me to tape the show. Not that you'd be able to find any. But, umm, sorry for leaving without a notice. I thought this would be the best was or else I would have never left. The only thing I hate, though, is seeing all the couples because they remind me of something I never did. Sam, I really miss you insulting me and I would just like to say that I lo-" "_BEEP! We're sorry, but there is no more room on the answering machine. Thank you and have a nice day._" "Oh great."

_6. No One-Alicia Keys_

They always said that no one could take my mind off of Carly. I believed them. There was only one person who didn't and tried her hardest to prove them wrong. At first her tries were ridiculously bad. She would try to set me up with all these different girls. I would have gone out with a few of them, but it just didn't feel right. Plus I really wanted to beat the girl. Once the girl realized that her first tries would never work, she decided to get personal. She thought that comments like "She'll never like you!" and such would work but nothing could stop my beating heart. That is, until she stepped it up a notch.

It was after one of our episodes of iCarly when she cornered me and screamed in my face, "She'll never notice you so just get over her! You've been so caught up in her that you haven't noticed me! Yes me Freddie! I, Samantha Puckett, like you, Freddie Benson!" At this point I didn't know what to do so I just kissed her. Now a day's people say no one can distract me from Sam. No one disagrees either.

_7. Smile in Your Sleep-Silverstein_

I always knew that she was cheating on me with Jonah. I saw them together plenty of times. When I go to work I see him bring coffee to my house and her open the door and embrace him. I can tell they're more than friends.

We've been married for two years and have one son named Reverend Big Benson after the Fat Priest. She always mentions how I'm a loyal and loving husband. I say it to her too but I never truly meant it. How could I when I know it's not true?

I always make up an excuse to sleep on the couch because I can't stand sleeping next to her. When I do sleep near her she doesn't smile but once I move away there's a big smile on her face. Why haven't I divorced her? Because no matter what she puts me through I still love her. Plus it would break Reverend's heart when he gets older to know that his mother is a cheater.

She may be lying through her teeth, but her smile says it all.

_8. Yahh-Soulja Boy_

Sam and I were waiting by my locker for Freddie to come. I was just about to call him when Sam said, "There he is. The one walking weird."  
"Sam, that's not very nice."

"But it's true! Look!" I turned around and looked and he was indeed walking strangely. Kind of like he just got a huge wedgie.

"Freddo. You alright?" She asked him in a slightly concerned way.

"No. Jonah just gave me a massive wedgie."

"He did, did he? Well he should know by now that nobody bothers you-"

"Yep! That's right!"

"-except me."

"No! That's wrong!"

"It's time for you to learn a little secret I call 'Make them run for the hills." If someone bothers you and is all up in your face, yell in their face 'Yahh! Get out of my face!' and they'll be flocking away. Go on! Try it!"

"Oh, umm, thanks Sam!"

"Well, Sam, that was pretty nice of you." I was utterly shocked. Sam? Being nice?

"Yep! I can't wait till they all think he's crazy and never talk to him again. And then they'll tell their friends and they won't ever talk to them. See? It all works out." _I knew there was a twist…_

_9. I Want You to Want Me-Dwight Yoakam version_

Man Freddie. Are you really that blind? You chase after Carly even though you know she'll never like you. Ridiculous. Why can't you see what's right in front of you? I obviously like you. Can't you see it? I pretend to be mean to you because otherwise I'd be just like the rest of them. Oh man. You have no clue how much I want you to want me. I would tell you, but it's just that I love you so much that I'm afraid you'll hurt me and I really don't need to be hurt any more. Please, figure it out soon. I can't take pretending any longer. I need this dream to be reality.

_10. Kiss Me-Sixpence None the Richer_

"What are you talking about Sam? I'm not afraid of anything and can take on any dare you bring." Freddie claimed.

"Oh yeah? Then kiss me."

"What?"

"Did I stutter? If you can do any dare you can do this."

"I can do any dare but that."

"You don't do the dare you lose. I always said you were a chicken and that you give up all the time. You always-Mhpf" And with that, Freddie kissed her. Many people dispute why. Some say because he really wanted to win the dare, others because he wanted to shut her up, but, personally, I think it was because he really wanted to.

_11. The Promise-New Found Glory_

"Here you go Carly. One 'Very Berry Smoothie' on me!" I looked up to see Freddie's smiling face.

"Oh, uh, thanks Freddie."

"The pleasure is all mine." There he goes again with that overly sweet smile.

"Jeez Freddie. When will you just realize that she will never love you?" Sam said while shaking her head and rolling her eyes. He looks over at her and gives her a death glare.

"Why do you always say that? There is a chance."

"Yea. In your dreams."

"Come on Sam. Seriously. Why do you always have to say that?"

"You want to know the reason? It's because she will never love you-"

"Yea I know that already. You just said it."

"Let me finish! As I was saying, she will never love you because she knows that I love you. I know I have a funny way of showing it, but everything I say just doesn't come out right."

"Oh, well, um." He looks over at me and winks. "Looks like our plan worked!" He looked over at Sam and continued his speech. "We've been trying to get you to confess for a while now. I love you too Sam."


End file.
